<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfortable by ankareeda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705986">Comfortable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda'>ankareeda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OQ Book Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing for the OQ Book Week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OQ Book Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>OQ Book Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfortable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/gifts">LauraRoslinForever</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Anonymous by Kristina Woods ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>
  <i> Robin chuckled and placed a kiss on her brow. “So much for that movie, eh?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Eyes closed, Regina answered with a soft sigh, “You watch and I’ll sleep.”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>